


The Trap

by justabi



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not supposed to be this easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> For tabaqui and roxymissrose. OXOXOXO

Justice League has received reports that Luthor will be negotiating the purchase of a viral vector which combined with recombinant DNA strains already in his possession would pose a significant threat to global security. Luthor must not be allowed to complete his biological weapons program. Superman and Batman tasked to surveil the meet, tag the seller and acquire the sample and any data exchanged. Secondary task is to gather evidence to bring Luthor to justice.

End transmission.

* * *

“Why do we always get tasked with Luthor duty?” Superman was whining and he knew it, but he didn’t care.

_“We are intimately familiar with his habits and are best able to predict and react to his behavior.”_ The tone of the voice buzzing in his ear told him that Bruce was fully ensconced in his Batman persona, though sometimes Clark thought that Bruce Wayne was the persona and Batman the person.

“And here I thought it was because it was our fault he is… the way he is.”

_“I did nothing to facilitate his turn to darkness.”_

“And I did?!” Clark could see the skeptical quirk of Bruce’s eyebrow without using his x-ray vision. “Alright, fine. I may have helped push him over the edge, but in my defense, I never thought he’d go this far just because I broke up with him.”

_“I highly doubt that his current interest in biological weapons capable of sterilizing half the population of the Earth is due to your rather messy split. I suspect he has been working on this project for at least five years, and was simply hiding his involvement from you.”_

“Do you think he really thinks the world will be better off if he cuts the birthrate in half? I mean, we are having a population crisis and there are only so many people that can live on Luna Station. Maybe he is just trying to make the world a better place.”

_“I can see why it took so long for you to come to your senses and leave him. You might have chosen a better way to do it, but then you never were subtle.”_

“It wasn’t my fault! That building came out of nowhere. And casualties were much less than what they could have been.”

_“There are always casualties when ending a relationship, but I am told by reliable sources that the casualties are normally emotional in nature and confined to the actual participants in the relationship, and don’t involve innocent civilians.”_

“I didn’t mean to involve innocent bystanders, but you know how he is! What was I supposed to do, move out in the middle of the night while he was away on business?”

_“I realize that it insults your,”_ Batman coughed, _“dignity to skulk about in the night, but I think the taxpayers would agree that it would be preferable to the destruction of downtown Metropolis.”_

“Yeah, yeah. The taxpayers owe me one. Have your gizmos been able to penetrate his security system yet?”

_“Yes, actually.”_

“You sound surprised.” Superman floated three inches over the concrete of the parking structure across from LexCorp Towers where Batman and the Batmobile and all its flashing lights were stationed to gain access to the building.

_“It's not supposed to be this easy.”_

“What are you talking about? Your little toys have been whirring and lighting up and beeping for almost half an hour.”

_“Luthor typically employs systems that require nearly two hours to bypass, and a meet of this importance to the completion of his vision would heighten all his normal precautions. Also, scans indicate the heat signature of only one body, meaning that not only the seller’s absence, but Hope and Mercy as well.”_

“So, you’re saying it’s a setup.”

_“Yes.”_

"Great. Just great.”

_“Perhaps you should have a look and see who our mystery body belongs to on the off chance you can get close enough to look through the cracks in the shield?”_

Superman nodded before taking off from the roof and descending on the terrace of the LexCorp penthouse. No high decibel sirens sounded, no Kryptonite lasers fired, no countermeasures of any sort. A quick flip over to x-ray vision had confirmed that not only had the lead shielding been removed, but also that the body in the apartment did indeed belong to none other than Lex Luthor. Clark knew every bump and break and bend of his bones from long hours of study. He’d watched Lex perhaps more in the six months since their breakup than in the six years they had lived together, but he hadn’t been allowed this close to the object of his scrutiny in all that time.

_“Can you confirm identity of occupant?”_

The sensual sway of hips, the soft stretch of naked skin of his head that made him seem fragile, the bare feet whose toes Clark once lavished with the attentions of his tongue. “It’s _Lex_, Bruce.”

_“Are there any other targets?”_ Bruce’s stoic tone annoyed Clark. As if Bruce could watch Lex barefoot and undressing and not get a little distracted.

A sweep of the rest of the apartment and the lower floors of LexCorp Tower confirmed that Lex was alone. “No. It’s just him. Bruce, he turned off the countermeasures. The shielding is gone.”

_“It doesn’t mean anything, Clark.”_ Damn Bruce for knowing what he was thinking without even seeing his face.

“He’s all alone. Oh, god, he’s… _fuck_.”

Lex had finished undressing while Clark had scanned the building, and was now lying in the bed, the bed he had shared with Clark for years, completely naked. One hand idly caressed the skin of his chest while the other casually groped at his balls. Clark couldn’t contain his groan when Lex took himself in hand and began to pull at his hardening length. The hand that had been on his chest was now pinching a hard, pink nipple and a gasp escaped Lex’s mouth.

Every stroke of Lex’s cock sent blood pulsing into Clark’s. He was hard and unconsciously rubbing himself through spandex while he watched Lex touch himself through three walls and a crumbling barrier of resentment. Lex was moaning wantonly now, as he jerked faster and slipping a spit slick finger inside himself. When Lex began hoarsely chanting Clark’s name, he couldn’t take it any more. He had to get inside with Lex before he came, take that thick purple cock in his mouth and suck it until Lex screamed his name.

_“Clark. Clark! God damn it, Clark, answer me.”_ Bruce had probably been trying to break through his trance for some time, but Clark didn’t care.

“Bruce, there’s no biological weapon. Go home.” The words were strained, Clark trying to keep the lust out of his voice while he rubbed himself in earnest in time with Lex as he walked through the airy halls of the penthouse.

_“Like hell. I am not leaving you here with him.”_ Too late.

Clark paused at the door of the master suite, panting and pulling at the clasps of his suit. He needed to be naked, or at least able to touch his own skin. He was three steps from the bedroom and three seconds from coming and he didn’t care anymore about biological weapons or world domination or even that Lex had cheated. All he cared about was that Lex was naked and calling for him like he might die if Clark didn’t open that door and fuck him into a coma.

“Oh, god, Bruce, I haven’t seen him in so long and he’s here and he’s not mad anymore.” Clark opened the door.

_“This is obviously a trap.”_ Bruce sounded resigned, in a very Bruce kind of way.

Lex wrapped himself around Clark and began striping him frantically between heated kisses.

“I don’t care.” Clark crushed his com device and threw it in a corner.

“What took you so long?”


End file.
